The Prince Loves You
by beltheawesome
Summary: Erin joins Varia. Many things happen, and Bel confessed his love. It's my first story... Bel x OC
1. Chapter 1  Joining Varia

I do not own khr :D  
>This is my first fanfiction, please tell me how it can be improved! Thanks! :D<p>

**The prince loves you~**

Erin stroked her long green hair that was tied into two pigtails. She was in a car, on the way to Varia headquarters. She was finally going to join Varia! 6 months ago, the Varia went in search of her, knowing of her abilities and skills. However, she told them she had a job at the time and the contract stated that she needed to work for another 6 months. So she promised them to join after 6 months. She never thought that she could join such a powerful group like Varia. She still remembered a long haired captain screaming, and other members chatting. She giggled and waited patiently while the car moved on. Xanxus had told her to come today with all her things to join as a Varia officer. She sighed. She thought she might be the youngest Varia officer there, since she was only 16. She remembered there was a boy who looked quite young too. She could not remember them clearly.

When she reached the giant Varia castle, she gasped and admired the large space. She walked to the front door timidly. The Varia guards stopped her. "Who are you!" one of them barked at her. "Err. errr I'm Erin…the boss said to meet him today…" Erin tried to explain. One of the guards took out a photograph and compared Erin with the person in the photo. Then the guards discussed about something Erin could not hear, then decided to let her in. "Go up the stairs and turn left, the 3rd door from there is his office." The other guard said to her. She nodded her head politely and said her thanks. After closing the door behind her, she saw an incredibly large room with the finest furniture. there was a table and a few couches. She saw the Varia officers sitting there.

"Here comes the newbie~ shishishi~" A blond haired boy said.

Then a guy in sunglasses and weird hairstyle looked up and said "Oh~ she's here! Good luck sweetheart! Come back here after you meet the boss to introduce yourself! We'll be waiting for you~"

Erin felt herself blush a little. She didn't expect them to be waiting for her and stuff.

"uhh- uhh- okay! Thanks for waiting for me." The embarrassed girl bowed, trying to be polite, then ran off for the stairs. She heard shouts and screams downstairs as she went up.

"The Varia seems so fun." She whispered to herself.

She went to the 3rd door, just as the guard said. She knocked on the door and waited for a response. "what is it, scum?" was what she got. She smiled and opened the door.

Good afternoon, Xanxus-sama. I'm Erin." She said in the most polite way ever.

"oh, so its you. Ask the other trashes downstairs where's your room. You can go now." Xanxus said in an irritated tone.

"Yes, boss. I'll be leaving now." Erin bowed.

She left and went down to meet the others. All she was carrying was a small luggage and a backpack. She did not have much stuff anyway.

"Ahh you're back!" the weird-hairstyle-guy squealed.

Erin smiled and nodded.

"she's a polite one isn't she?" he said. "By the way, I'm Lussuria, the mom of this house~ nice to meet you~"

"VOIIIII! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING!" the long haired guy shouted.

"Muu~ Ignore them. That one's just loud. He's squalo. I'm mammon. The one with long bangs is Belphegor. Bel for short. And that's Levi." The little arcobaleno pointed them out as he named them.

Erin nodded and tried to remember their names and faces.

"ushishi~ why don't you talk about yourself now?" Bel suggested.

Erin nodded.

"I'm Erin. I'm 16 this year and I use illusions and martial arts. I have claws and I carry a spear, though I usually hide them using illusions."

"ushishi Hey Mammon. She uses illusions too. Erin, is your element mist?" Bel asked.

"Mist and storm." Erin replied.

"mu. Seems like she's the same as you too, bel." Mammon commented.

"So mammon is mist and bel is storm?" Erin asked.

Mammon and Bel nodded.

"VOOOIIIII Lets end this with a fight already!" Squalo shouted.

"Hmph. You better be loyal to the boss." Levi told her.

"Yes, I'll be loyal. Oh and may I know where is my room? Boss said you would know." Erin asked.

"Oooh now that you mention it, boss said he told someone but he forgot who. Who here knows where is Erin-chan's room~?" Lussuria said.

"ushishi~ it's the prince." Bel said. "It's tower C 2nd floor room 5."

"ooh its just beside bel-chan and my room!" Lussuria commented.

"Oh. Uhh where's that?" Erin asked, not making sense of direction.

"Bel, bring her there. She doesn't know the place well." Mammon told him.

"No way the prince will do that." Bel retorted.

"Oh and be her tour guide too! Bring her around~" Lussuria suggested, totally ignoring Bel's opinion.

"Hey the prince said he wont do it!" Bel raised his voice a little.

"VOOIII Bel shut up and get going already!" Squalo shouted, feeling irritated.

Bel mumbled a complain under his breath. He just stood up and walked away. Erin bowed to the other Varia officers before following Bel. They walked out of the door and through the grass and the flowers. They walked past a few buildings and reached a little building with a small 'tower C' painted on it.

"This is where the Varia officers' rooms are. The guards sleep in another building." Bel told Erin.

Erin nodded to show that she understood, then followed bel up the stairs. They walked along the corridor. Erin noticed that the doors that they passed had numbers on them. #5, #4, #3, #2. #2. They had reached Erin's room. Bel stopped and turned around to look at Erin. He stared at her, taking in her features. Her long emerald hair reached her waist. Her bangs reached just above her eyes. Her eyes were crimson red and seemed to see through him. Bel gasped a little. He kept staring at Erin, which made her a little nervous. She blushed a little as Bel continued staring at her.

"uhh Bel?" Erin spoke nervously. Bel kept a strait face.

"B-Bel?"

"hmm?" was all bel said.

"u-uhh…uhh…errrmmm…"

"You have really red eyes, don't you?"

"Huh?" Erin was surprised at Bel's comment. Her eyes had an unusual colour, but what about the red? Was is not nice?

"Y-yeah…what about you, Bel?" Erin asked.

Bel frowned. Erin felt frightened. What did she do? Did she make him mad?

"the prince never shows his eyes to anyone." Bel said, turning back. He went into room #1 without saying anything, and slammed the door.

Erin blinked and wondered what she did. All she asked was about his eyes. "his eyes…why does he hide them?" Erin whispered to herself as she entered her room. She unpacked her items while humming a tune. When she was done, She took a nice warm bubble bath and changed into a green and white checked shirt and a short pink skirt. She untied her hair and wore long white boots. It around dinner time already so she thought she'd go out to look for something to eat. But before she could open the door, the door flew open in her direction and smacked her in the face. She whimpered as she fell to the floor.

"Oww…my nose hurts…" Erin said as she used one hand to touch her nose. She looked up to see who had opened the door. It was Bel.

"Don't you knock, prince?" She said in a sarcastic manner.

Bel stood there and laughed at her.

"Lussuria said dinner was ready. I came here to bring you there. And your nose is bleeding." Bel said as he grinned.

Erin looked shocked and blushed when she heard that her nose was bleeding, as it seemed to make her look weak.

"Umm excuse me for a while." Erin said as she stood up and rushed to the bathroom. Bel stood at the bathroom door as he watched Erin clean the blood off. When Erin was done, she turned and followed Bel out. Bel led them to the dining hall, where there was a long dining table where the boss and the other Varia officers sat. Erin, seeing the boss, quickly bowed. The boss didn't give any reaction. Erin was given a seat beside Bel. Lussuria welcomed her and told her to enjoy her meal. Erin ate shyly while she watched the others. Then she spoke up "Umm do you think I need to get a Varia uniform, since all of you are wearing and I feel like I'm not following some rule."

"That's quite true." Levi said while eating.

"VOOIII! Then just get her a uniform, Lussuria!" Squalo shouted, who ended up having a piece of bread thrown at him and told to be quiet. Xanxus being the one who threw it, gave an irritatd stare at Squalo. Squalo growled quietly.

"But, squ-chan, Where do we get a girl's uniform?" Lussuria said.

"Hmm. She's the first female Varia officer so we need to think of a uniform for her." Mammon suggested.

"ushishi…It's so troublesome." Bel commented.

"Sorry guys…because of me…" Erin said guiltily.

"It's okay, Erin-chan. Oh! Why don't we just give her a jacket like Bel's and make her a skirt?" Lussuria said happily.

"Just shut up already." Xanxus said with an annoyed tone.

"Okay, so we'll settle for that, Erin-chan." Lussuria said with a hushed voice. Erin nodded and smiled.

After dinner ended, Squalo went to practice his sword skills, Levi followed Xanxus, Lussuria went off to get Erin's Varia uniform. Bel and Erin walked back to their rooms. Before Bel went into his room, Erin called out to him. Bel stopped and turned towards her.

"Good night." Erin said.

Bel tilted his head, then smiled.

"Night." He replied, then closed his room door.

Erin smiled and went back to her own room. She jumped on the bed and cuddled under the soft blankets. She was exhausted from the events of the day. The other Varia officers doesn't seem too nice but Erin could tell that they were actually quite nice if you understood them well enough. Not to mention their regular fights were quite funny too. As Erin thought of the day's events, she slowly fell asleep.

When Bel walked into his room, he sat down on his bed and thought of the newbie. She actually said good night to him sincerely. No one has ever bothered caring about him. If others ever greet him, it would be out of sarcasm and they did not mean it at all. But why did that girl treat him so nicely? She seemed friendly and nice to get along with, but even the friendliest person would think bad of his insane character. Maybe Erin did not know his true self yet. The true nature of Prince The Ripper. "If she knew what I'm really like, She would be just like the rest." Bel mumble to himself and shook away the thoughts, then he slept.

**If you review I'll appreciate it a lot 3 any suggessions of how to continue the story? :D**


	2. Chapter 2 confession

Chapter 2 of The Prince Loves You - **Confession**

* * *

><p>The next morning at seven, Lusssuria knocked on Erin's door excitedly.<p>

"Erin-chan! I've got your Varia uniform~" He called out to her.

Erin was still sleeping and was woken up by Lussuria's loud voice. She groaned and got out of bed. When she opened the door, she saw Lussuria carrying a paper bag.

"Morning, Lussuria!" Erin said cheerfully.

"Morning Erin-chan! Hurry up and change into your new uniform, I wanna see!" Lussuria said as he passed the paper bag to Erin.

While Erin went to the bathroom to change, Lussuria went into Erin's room and made himself comfortable while he waited.

When Erin went into the bathroom, she felt excited about wearing a Varia uniform for the first time. She took out the contents of the bag. A Varia jacket just like Bel's, a black miniskirt with a small Varia crest at the end of the skirt, and a thin white belt. Erin changed into the skirt and used the belt. Then she put on the jacket. She looked herself in the mirror. She like her new uniform a lot. She smiled and went out of the bathroom. She saw Lussuria sitting on her bed.

"Thanks for getting me this uniform, Lussuria, it's really nice!" Erin told a gleeful Lussuria.

"Erin-chan you look so cute! But I think you'll look nicer in a collarless shirt like bel…or maybe I'm just used to seeing Bel-chan's princely fashion~" Lussuria said as searched Erin's closet to find a suitable shirt. Then he took out a short sleeved collarless plain light purple shirt and passed it to Erin.

"Change into this and you'll look perfect!" Lussuria squealed excitedly.

"Okay. Thanks, Lussuria." Erin said and went back into the bathroom to change. When she was done, she looked even nicer. Lussuria was finally satisfied with Erin, and after Erin brushed her teeth and washed up, Lussuria brought Erin to the dining table, where he, Erin and Levi ate breakfast. The other members were fast asleep and couldn't be bothered to come for breakfast. After breakfast was done, Erin helped Lussuria with washing the plates. Lussuria then volunteered to bring Erin around the place so that she was familiar with the place. Erin accepted the offer and thanked him.

Lussuria walked beside Erin, explaining the places to Erin as they walked. Soon, Lussuria went off and left Erin alone to explore. Erin walked further down and saw an area where Squalo was practicing his sword skills. She sat nearby to watch. There were many things. Rocks, wood, grass…whatever. They were all used as a target practice for Squalo and his murderous sword. Suddenly, A few large rocks flew in Erin's direction. It was about to hit Erin and she knew she wouldn't be able to defend her herself in time...

"WAHH-!" Erin screeched as she closed her eyes and prepared herself for the pain. But a few strong slices were heard, and the rocks did not hit Erin after all. Squalo had saved her.

"Tch! …why do you have to be here to cause me trouble…" Squalo mumbled.

Erin looked up at squalo with grateful eyes, almost in tears.

"Thank you, Squalo-san!" Erin cried out and tip-toed to hug Squalo, then kissed him on his cheek.

"VOOIIII! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, STUPID WOMAN!" Squalo exclaimed, having a slight blush on his face.

"It's just a thanks…" Erin let go and blinked at him innocently.

"Vooooiiii! Get going, trash. I'm gonna continue my training and if you get hurt again I won't care!" Squalo said and got back to his training. Erin smiled and walked away.

Bel woke up at around nine, washed up and went out to get some fresh air. That was when he saw Erin and Squalo together. "Erin…hugged Squalo and kissed him?" Bel asked himself. He was sure he wasn't hallucinating. Somehow, he felt sulky and irritated. He knew he liked Erin, but refused to admit it, though deep in his heart he wished Erin had kissed him instead of that shark. But when he thought that Erin wouldn't have loved him anyway, he refused to admit that he liked Erin and forced himself to forget his feelings for her. But he couldn't. Once he saw Erin, he already knew that Erin was similar to him in a way. And he quickly grew to love this girl. Now that he saw Erin kissing Squalo, he felt jealous, even if it was just a way to express 'thanks'. Bel sighed and went back to his room.

Erin walked around for a little more and then went to the dining room a little before 12. She helped put the dishes on the table and greeted her allies as the came in one by one and seated down. Bel was the only one missing. The Varia officers wondered where he went, though Xanxus did not care at all. All he said was "Maybe the trash died." Well, he did not care much for his subordinates. Erin got a little worried and she stood up.

"I'll go find him." Erin said and bowed, taking her leave.

Erin did not know where Bel went, so she just checked his room. She knocked the door slightly. When there was no reply for about 10 seconds, Erin opened the door slowly. Bel was sitting on his bed, staring out at the window, his back facing Erin.

"Bel?" Erin said in a soft voice. Although she could not see his face, she could tell that he was upset. She closed the door and walked up to him slowly, and sat beside him. Bel's face was blank and emotionless. 'why doesn't he just show his emotions?' Erin thought to herself. She put her hand on Belphegor's cold one.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly.

Bel was feeling sad and irritated. He still felt sulky. He did not want to. But somehow she had caught his heart. 'Why am I like this?' Bel thought to himself. And with the jealousy added, Bel was irritated. It was like he was not able to get something precious to him. When he felt Erin's warm hand against his, he felt calmer. He was currently upset over Erin. He would like someone to comfort him, but not Erin, since she was the one he was upset over. But at least she was better than others coming here. Imagine what the other Varia officers would do. Bel felt terrible. He did not want Erin to leave him after knowing his true nature. When did he get so attached to this girl?

Seeing that Bel made no reaction, Erin suggested "Let's go for lunch, okay?"

Suddenly, Bel turned and hugged Erin. Erin was shocked at the sudden reaction. She felt a little nervous and blushed slightly. Since Erin thought Bel was really upset, she hugged him back. Bel could feel a tiny tear roll down his cheeks. It was the first time he felt afraid, worried and sad that Erin might leave him and treat him like a normal annoying person. The prince would not like that. Bel let go of Erin and looked at her.

"I'm going to the bathroom first." Bel told her, and got up and went to the bathroom. He slammed the door, making Erin wince a little.

'what was that just now?' Erin thought to herself. 'What happened to him?'

When Bel got up they walked to the dining room. They sat down beside each other.

"VOOIII Bel where did you go!" Squalo screamed out, who got an apple tart thrown at him by Xanxus.

Bel gave no reply. They could all tell that Bel was upset. Lussuria leaned closer to Erin.

"Erin-chan, what happened to Bel-chan?" he asked in a whisper.

Erin shrugged. She was curious too. Bel finished his meal quickly and left first. Erin stayed to help clean up the place, then walked around to find Bel. He was not in his room when Erin checked. So she walked around the place and found Bel in a large area with some trees. He was practicing throwing his knifes at the trees. He seemed to have calmed down a little. Erin sat nearby to watch him. When Bel was done he went to collect his knifes and sat down beside Erin.

"I'm sorry." Bel said. "I was upset just now."

"Ahh its okay…" Erin said.

They chatted for a while about the weather and stuff, then they heard Squalo's voice.

"VOOIII! Bel! Erin! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU!" He shouted.

Erin stood up and waved to Squalo who was of some distance away. Squalo didn't bother coming over, he just shouted from there.

"BOSS SAID YOU TWO HAVE A MISSION SO GO TO HIS OFFICE, NOWWW!" He screamed..

Erin nodded and shouted a thanks and watched Squalo stomp off. Erin pulled Bel to his feet and ran towards Xanxus' office.

"Why are you so excited?" Bel asked.

"Of course I'm excited you idiot. It's my first mission!" Erin snapped back.

"Ushishi…looks like you dared insult the prince." Bel said, a little annoyed.

"Heh, you're just a knife-throwing bastard, aren't you?" Erin said mischievously.

"Shishishi…you're asking for a beating." Bel said and jumped on Erin.

"Wooaaahhh…" Erin screamed as she fell to the ground with Bel on top of her.

Bel gave her a toothy grin and he played with a knife in one hand. Erin smiled. She did that to cheer him up, so he would return to his original self. She didn't mind being sliced, if she could make him cheer up. 'only for you, Bel.' Erin thought to herself. She succeeded. But instead of slicing her, Bel leaned down to kiss her lips.

"Wha…? Bel?" Erin said as she felt Bel's lips, her eyes wide with surprise. She enjoyed the momoent as Bel's warm lips touched hers. She kissed back gently. Bel was about to pull away when they heard a loud gasp. They turned to the direction of the sound, seeing Lussuria.

"Ooooohh! Bel-chan and Erin-chan are together! I got to tell the others~" Lussuria sang and ran off.

Bel and Erin blushed fiercely and Bel got off Erin.

"Wait, Lussuria!" Bel shouted and aimed a knife at the intruder, but Lussuria dodged behind a wall and escaped.

"…that guy and his big mouth." Bel snarled.

Erin was too embarrassed to say anything. Now that the other Varia officers found out about their kiss, what should they do?

"B-Bel…shall we go to the boss' office now?" Erin said nervously, avoiding looking at Bel too much.

Bel nodded and they stood up, walking to Xanxus' office while keeping a distance. When they reached Xanxus' office, Erin bowed while Bel did nothing. Xanxus told them to track down a certain mafia boss and kill him. The target is an enemy of Vongola and often sent useless armies to attack them, and tried to hack into their system.

"We don't know where he currently is so you need to track him down and kill him. All we know is he headed North, around the city there. The scum knows we will attack him. He's heavily guarded." Xanxus said and told them to "scram." When they went out, they saw Levi walking past. Bel stopped him and asked "Levi, why is that the prince has to team up with her!"

"Hmmph. Bel, you should be honored to be chosen by the boss. The job was meant for Erin. But since it's her first time, another Varia officer was to go with her to help her." Levi replied.

"But why is it the prince?" the knife thrower asked again.

"Boss chose randomly. Alphabetical order. You were at the top of the list." Levi smirked. "You two on good terms, huh." Levi commented as he looked at the both of them blush. Lussuria was sure good at spreading rumors.

"Shut up." Bel said and stomped off, with Erin following behind.

When they were alone, Bel turned to look at Erin.

"Sorry for getting you into this mess…" Bel told her softly.

"No…it was kind of my fault too…for insulting you. S-sorry…" Erin said.

There was silence for a while. Then Erin looked up at Bel.

"But…Bel…you must have a reason, right?" Erin asked timidly.

"huh?"

"A reason for…kissing me."

Bel looked down. How was he going to tell her he loved her? He sighed softly.

"Because I…I…like you…" Bel mumbled softly.

Erin was shocked. Did she just hear a confession? But she felt happy somewhere in her heart. She knew she liked Bel too. But she did not know how to express it, so she just kept it to herself. After hearing that Bel feels the same, she felt happy and light hearted. She smiled. Bel looked at her as she smiled.

"really?" Erin asked.

Bel nodded slightly and looked down. Erin felt so happy that she jumped and hugged Bel. Bel staggered a little and after a few seconds to recover from the shock, he hugged back.

"Bel…did you know…I always loved you!" Erin said in a slightly louder voice.

"I loved you too, my princess…shishishi…" Bel said and pulled Erin into a passionate kiss.

But when they heard a soft gasp, they pulled back immediately and blushed. Someone had spied on them again. They looked in the direction of the gasp and saw Lussuria, Levi, Squalo and mammon all there, with wide, surprised eyes.

"L-Lussuria! You brought everyone here!" Erin shouted in an embarrassed voice.

"Erin-chan, don't be mad at me~" Lussuria said in a sweet voice.

"voiii…I didn't know you two got along so well." Squalo said with a 'I-just-saw-something-stupid' face.

Levi's face was a little blue and he gave a "what the hell" face.

"muu~ enjoy your mission together~" Mammon said, trying to tease them.

"Erin-chan, Bel-chan, enjoy yourselves!" Lussuria said and blew them a kiss when they walked off.

"Hey Bel, can I go back to my room to pack some clothes first before we go?" Erin asked Bel sweetly.

"What are you saying? We'll buy them. Shishi. For my little princess." Bel said.

"But then I still have to bring my lollipops. They're yummy. " Erin pleaded.

"Kay fine…though I could always buy you more. Since we'll be gone for some time, I'll let you go get them. Shishi~" Bel said as he walked back to Erin's room beside her.

As Erin looked into her drawer for her lollipops, Bel hugged her waist from behind her.

"Aww…Bel…" Erin said, smiling.

* * *

><p>Thankyou for reading! I wonder if my story is okay o.o so please review to tell me! Thankyou for your time ^^<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Injured

Chapter 3 - Injured  
>A new chapter~ :3 review? Thanks, tell me how was it~ :D<p>

* * *

><p>Erin went to her room with Bel to get her candy, and after Erin got her candy, they walked out happily, holding hands. They headed North as the boss said their target would be there. They went to the train station to ask what cities were the in the north. The nearest would be umai city(just some random name), So they took a train there. On the way the couple talked happily about random things, and after a long while, they reached.<p>

Bel kissed Erin on the cheek as they walked. Bel brought Erin to the best hotel there. He walked to the counter and asked the lady behind the counter about the rooms and the price, the he said "I'll get one room for two~". When Erin heard him she quickly told the lady "Huh? Nooo! Sorry pls get us two rooms."

Bel grinned and covered Erin's mouth with a hand.

"One room please, thanks" Bel told the lady.

"Okay. Are you two a couple? You look sweet together~" the lady commented.

"What…?" Erin blushed, not knowing what to say.

"ushishi~ of course we are~" Bel said.

The lady passed them the keys.

"Enjoy your stay!" she told them.

"We will~" Bel said as he took the keys and walked off with Erin.

"Hey Bel…what's with the one room thing…" Erin mumbled and she blushed.

"It's not like we're sleeping together, there are two beds~" Bel told her.

"Yeah but…" Erin continued but did not know what to say.

They took the lift and reached the door of their room. Bel put his hands on Erin's shoulders and pushed her against the door gently. He leaned in and put his face closer to hers.

"Don't you want to stay with your prince~?" Bel asked mischievously.

"B-Bel…" Erin said as she blushed. Then she said in a softer voice "Of course I want to…"

"ushishishishi~ let's go in." Bel sang.

Bel opened the door with the keys. The inside of the room was huge. There were two beds against a wall, separated by a bedside table. The windows had pink translucent curtains covering them. The floor was a furry blue carpet. There was a couch and a table in front of it. And a television stood on a little table with drawers. There was a closet and hangers at one side. On a wall there was a door, leading to the bathroom. Erin opened the bathroom door to look inside. There was a giant bath tub against the wall. There was a showering place beside the tub. On the other side was a basin and a mirror. Beside it was a toilet bowl with rolls of tissue at the side. The tiles were golden brown and a little rough.

"Bel, this is an awesome room!" Erin cried out. "Ahh, I'm so tired."

"Of course you'd be tired. It's night time already. And we haven't have dinner." Bel groaned. He sat down on one of the beds.

"Hey Bel. Are you tired?" Erin asked, looking at him.

"A little. Why?"

"Because I thought if you were not tired then we could go out for dinner. If not I'll go buy some food for you" Erin smiled happily.

"Why not just call the kitchen to bring some food up?"

"Hmm…true. So what do want to eat, my prince?"

".Shishi~ I'll get the steak meal." Bel said after flipping through the little menu that was on the table.

"Then I'll eat the same as you!" Erin said happily.

"shishi…so the princess likes to follow the prince~ how sweet…" Bel comment, grinning.

"I don't want you to call me 'the princess'. Call me your princess instead of 'the'. Hehe." Erin said, then sat beside Bel and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"And in the meantime, eat a lollipop so you won't feel to hungry." Erin said and got a lollipop out of her pocket and passed it to Bel.

"My princess is so thoughtful~ give me a kiss before you get to the phone~" Bel said playfully. Erin blushed and without saying anything, walked up to Bel and kissed his lips. After a while, they pulled away and Erin went to use the phone. Bel lay on the bed, smiling and thinking of Erin.

'Shishi~ So princess wants to be mine. Fine then, my princess~' Bel thought smugly.

After Erin finished the call, she said they would put the food at the door in 20 minutes. Bel and Erin sat together as they watched a horror movie on the television. Bel grinned every time he saw blood spill.

"You have an unique interest in blood, don't you?" Erin said, in a monotone voice. She was just bored. Bel only laughed.

"Shall we go in search of that idiot target tomorrow?" Erin suggested. She pulled out a picture. Boss said this was the man. His name, Aberto, was written behind the picture.

"Mmm. Find with me. Shishi~" Bel replied.

The doorbell ringed.

"It must be the dinner! I'll go get it. Wait for me, my prince~" Erin said as she went off to the door. But what's there was not the dinner, but a few strong looking men.

"Err…who are you all?" Erin asked nervously.

She caught Bel's attention and Bel walked to her to see what was going on. One of the men Took out a photo and compared it to them. The man nodded, and the others started attacking them.

"What the hell!" Bel shouted as he threw knifes at one of them.

"I don't know what's going on but it seems they're trying to kill us!" Erin shouted.

Erin undid her illusions over her claws and started fighting.

"I thought you said you had a spear?" Bel asked while fighting.

"Yeah but I forgot to bring it…" Erin said guiltily while dodging an attack.

"But never mind, we're good enough like that to defeat these idiots." Bel said.

They put up quite a fight, but was soon defeated by Bel and Erin. There was blood stains all over the floor, so Erin used her illusions to make them look normal, so others would not find out about their fight. They kept one of them alive. Bel put a knife at his neck.

"Now talk. Who made you come? And why?" Bel demanded.

"D-Don't kill me…I'm just following orders!" The man pleaded.

Erin felt quite sad for the man, since he was to be killed anyway.

"So who is the one that sent you and these pathetic creatures here?" Bel said, stroking his knife on the man's neck, scaring him even more.

"I-It's our boss! Aberto-sama! He knew you Vongola and Varia would definitely come after him, so he took precautions…he searched up the Vongola and Varia. But…but…that girl wasn't in the Varia list! Not in Vongola either!" the man sobbed.

"shishi…she's a rookie. But…how did you know we came here?" Bel continued asking. Both Erin and Bel knew the more they asked and found out, the better the chance of victory.

"We have men on patrol all the time…we have your photos and we would know if you came. Once you came, some patrol guards would go to headquarters to inform the boss about it, and the boss would sent out skilled men that are good and experienced in combat to come and assassinate you. So here we are." The man explained.

"Shishishi…skilled? I doubt so. After all, I am a prince. I wouldn't let an assassin like myself be assassinated. How stupid of you and your worthless family." Bel criticized. He held up the knife, the tip facing the man's neck, preparing to kill him. The man was horrified and pleaded Bel not to kill him.

"Please…" the injured man cried out, "don't kill me…"

"Shishishi…As if I care." Bel said. He was about to plunge the knife into his neck when Erin stopped his hand.

"Wait Bel, don't kill him now." Erin said in a calm tone.

"What! You are you being sorry for this bastard?" Bel said in an almost sarcastic tone.

There was a glint of hope in the man's eyes.

"Please don't kill me! I'll tell you everything you want to know! I'll do anything you tell me to!" he cried out. 'what an unloyal creep.' Erin thought. Bel knew too. They couldn't trust him too much. But then again, it was the only way for him to survive.

"Your hideout where the boss is. Where is it?" Erin asked with a strait face. The man sighed. He never thought the day would come where he'd have to betray the boss. But what other choice did he have? Be killed by this knife freak? No way he was going to choose that.

"its nearby. Erin helped the man up and let him sit on her bed. She offered him a cup of warm water.

"So you do know where it is. Isn't it stupid for everyone to know where the base is and spill everything out to the enemy when defeated?" Erin asked suspiciously.

"I am this group's commander, so I know. They don't know. The lower ranking people and the boss stay in different places. Only some, their leaders would go to the base sometimes. I went there before. It's heavily guarded." The man explained.

Then after talking a while more to understand the fighting abilities of the guards at the base, Erin took a pen an a piece of paper for the man to draw out a map of the base. Now they knew what they wanted to know. Erin grinned at Bel as if telling him 'you can kill him now'. Bel laughed and threw a knife at his neck. The man fell to the ground with a sad face. They don't know if what the man said was true, but at least they had something to refer to.

"Sad lives they have…shishi." Bel commented.

"So~ how do we deal with the bodies?" Erin asked with a 'boring' tone.

"shishi~ throw them into the lake. There's one nearby." Bel said and dragged half of the bodies there while Erin took the other half. They jumped out of the window and headed towards the lake.

When they got there, Bel dumped the dead bodies into the lake and Erin did the same.

"Is it really okay? What if someone found the bodies?" Erin hesitated as she asked Bel.

"Shishishi~ do you really care? We're assassins. From Varia." Bel mocked and walked away with Erin following behind.

Out of the blue, there was a rustle in the bushes and Erin looked in its direction, alarmed. But she tripped on a stone and fell to the ground.

"Shishishi…its only a rabbit. You look clumsy, Erin." Bel commented and grinned at Erin. When Erin did not stand up, Bel frowned and got concerned.

"Hey, are you okay?" Bel squatted in front of Erin as he observed what was wrong.

Erin was sitting on the floor, grabbing her ankle and groaning in pain.

"ahh… it hurts. I think I sprained my ankle. It hurts…" Erin groaned.

"Do you think you can walk?" Bel asked, and Erin tried to stand up. She held on to Bel's hand for support, but fell back on the ground.

"Hmm…I don't think you can…I'll carry you." Bel told her.

"No it's okay…I can- " Erin said and tried to get up on her own, but could not.

"Just hop on." Bel said with his back facing her, sounding both impatient and worried.

Erin nodded and climbed on to his back.

"Bel…I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble…" Erin mumbled as Bel stood up, carrying her on his back.

"It's okay, princess. Now I'll go ask someone if there is any 24 hour clinic here." Bel said and started walking.

He walked for about a minute and saw someone sitting on a bench. Bel walked towards the man and asked him if there was a clinic nearby. Bel was told to go to the next street and the clinic would be there. Bel walked as fast as he could. They reached the clinic and saw that there were a few people waiting. Bel went to the counter and talked to the man behind the counter.

"Hey, she needs to see the doctor." Bel told the man impatiently.

"…Okay. Here's your number…" the man told him after writing down Erin's information and stuff. "There are two people before you." The man said.

Bel grunted and went to the seats. He put Erin on a seat and sat beside her. He played with a knife as they waited. Bel got really impatient.

"You know, I could just kill the-" Bel told Erin but was cut off when she quickly put a hand over his mouth.

"Don't, okay? We'll wait." Erin whispered and took back her hand.

"shishishi~ as you wish. " Bel grinned and waited.

After a while, it was their turn and Bel supported Erin as she limped to knock on the doctor's door, then went in with Bel.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 True nature, mission complete

**:D Thanks for the reviews, whoever you are. Though I was quite heartbroken about how bad my story was, I'll try my best to make it better! . :) Sorry if it isn't that nice, it's my first fanfic...**

**Chapter 4 : True nature, mission complete**

* * *

><p>They sat down on the chairs that were place beside the doctor's table.<p>

"Erin, right?" The doctor confirmed her name as she nodded.

"I see you have hurt your ankle. Please take off your footwear so I can take a look at your injury." The doctor said and Erin took off her boots.

The doctor observed her left ankle. It was red and swollen, and kind of twisted in a way.

"Gosh, it's a bad sprain. It would have been much worse if you hadn't worn boots. I'll put some medicine on your wound and bandage it. It will get better in a few days, but you need about a month to fully recover." The doctor said and got some weird looking cream and started putting some on Erin's ankle. He then bandaged it.

Erin thanked the doctor as they left.

Erin held Bel's hand for support as they walked back to the hotel. Erin could walk now, since the doctor had helped. When they reached their room, there were two plates wrapped in thin plastic at the door.

"shishishi…we forgot all about dinner. And now its cold." Bel sighed.

"I guess we'll still have to eat it…though I know its cold…" Erin said and picked up the plates.

They went in and sat down on the couch, eating their cold dinner in silence. Bel seemed quite reluctant to eat a cold dinner, but he was hungry. When they finished, it was close to midnight. They left their plates at the door. Erin limped to her bed and cuddled under the sheets. Bel sat on her bed beside her.

"good night, Bel." Erin smiled.

"Night, Erin. I guess the mission will have to wait until you get better." Bel said.

"Hmm…don't underestimate me, Bel. My wounds recover much faster than most people." Erin said.

"shishishi~ how is it so?" Bel asked.

"You wanna see? Cut me. I'll recover by tomorrow." Erin suggested.

"Ushishi…how could I cut my princess?" Bel said.

"I'll show you anyway…" Erin mumbled and cut her arm with a claw. She bit her lip as she felt the pain.

"E-Erin…you don't have to…" Bel said.

"Don't worry, _fake prince_. The cut would heal by tomorrow." Erin said playfully.

"ushishi…I'll forgive you since you're injured, _peasant_. Get some sleep now." Bel smirked and kissed her forehead gently.

"You too." Erin said and fell asleep.

Bel watched as Erin slept soundly. 'She looks cute.' Bel thought and went to sleep.

The next day, Erin woke up finding herself alone in the room. She sat up on the bed and rubbed her eyes. She looked at the clock and found that it was already noon. Did she sleep this long? Where could Bel have gone? She checked the bathroom. He wasn't there. When she walked out of the bathroom, she noticed a piece of paper folded in half on the table in front of the couch. On it was 'To Erin' written in black. Erin picked it up and unfolded it. There was a messege in it:

_My dear princess,_  
><em>I went out and would come back late. You were sleeping soundly so I didn't wake you. Enjoy your day.<em>  
><em>Love, Bel<em>

"So my prince went out and left me alone for the day…I miss him…" Erin talked to herself as she went to wash up.

'I need to get myself some clothes.' Erin thought as she got out of the bathroom. 'Bel isn't the only one who's rich. I am, too, thought not as rich as him.' Erin thought to herself and smirked. She walked out with a little limp and went for lunch, then went to visit some shops. She bought some clothes and some candy. She went back to the room, but Bel was not back yet. She sighed. Her life was really boring without her prince. Erin went into the bathroom and filled the tub with warm water. While she waited, she stared at herself in the mirror. She liked her dark crimson eyes, but disliked it at the same time. It revealed her personality. She wanted to hide it, but she refused to. Why should she hide something because of others?

Since she was young, everyone hated her because of her personality and her eyes. In the past, she was just like Bel. She loved to kill, and loved rivers of warm blood. She would squeal with excitement of tormenting her prey. Her character was deemed inappropriate and abnormal. Just because most people did not like the idea of killing and blood. Just because most people were afraid of her.

They said that her eyes reflected her personality. They avoided her, and felt disgusted at her interest of killing. Erin did not enjoy being alone. She others would accept her if she changed her personality. She tried to change. She stopped liking blood, and stopped liking killing and torturing, but it was all an act. Deep in her heart, she still craves for blood. She succeeded in making some friends, but most of them avoided eye contact. Erin knew they were uneasy when they saw her eyes, because it reflected her personality. She may seem to be friendly and polite, but deep in her heart, she hides her true nature.

When she saw Bel and his unique behaviour, she could almost see her true self. Though she had a feeling that Bel has not shown his true nature yet. Erin was not sure if Bel really had the same interests as herself. She was just afraid that Bel might leave her if he knew of her true nature. But at the same time, she wanted Bel to know what she's really like.

When Erin shook herself out of her thoughts, she quickly turned off the tap to an overflowing tub.

"Jeez…it's overflowing…" Erin mumbled and undressed. When she stepped into the tub, the water flowed out even more. Erin relaxed in the warm water that calmed her down. She couldn't even survive a day without Bel. Erin stayed in the bath till she felt hungry. She got dressed in a new collarless red shirt with some random designs on it, and her Varia skirt. She wore her boots and went off to the hotel's restaurant for dinner. She ate alone in silence.

After dinner, she went back to the room. Bel was still not back. So she sat on the bed and watched tv. Every now and then she would change the channel, feeling bored. It was already past midnight and Bel was not back. Erin felt tired and sleepy, but she refused to sleep. She wanted to wait for Bel.

Suddenly, the door flew open, and Erin saw Bel leaning against the door for support. He walked another step and almost fell, but Erin ran to him and supported him so that he wouldn't fall. Bel had a strong smell of alcohol and his face was red-ish.

"Bel, you're drunk." Erin said as she put his arm on her shoulders to help him make it to his bed.

"Shishi~ What are you saying? The prince isn't drunk." Bel said weakly.

It took her quite a lot of strength as she was injured. When they reached Bel's bed, Bel leaned on Erin a little and Erin lost her balance and fell backwards on his bed. Bel fell on top of Erin. Bel pressed Erin down by putting his hands on her shoulders, and his face leaned towards Erin and was only centimeters away. Erin could feel his breath on her face. Bel opened his mouth to say something but he collapsed and fell unconscious.

'He's really drunk.' Erin thought to herself. She could hear Bel's gentle snoring as he slept. Erin didn't want to wake him up, so she just stayed there and let him sleep on top of her. Erin could hear Bel mumble a few words in his sleep, but she didn't hear them clearly. But she was sure she heard him mention her name. Erin smiled and slept.

The next day, Bel woke up in the late morning. He groaned and rubbed his head with his hand. Erin, feeling the weight on her move, woke up.

"You're awake!" Erin said cheerfully.

When Bel realized that he had been sleeping on Erin, he blushed and bit his lip.

"E-Erin! What did I do last night?" Bel asked.

"You got drunk and fell on top of me. I didn't want to wake you so I left you there." Erin told him.

Bel turned to get off Erin but she held on to his hand and pulled him back and hugged him.

"Tch…you left me all alone yesterday. I almost died without you." Erin told him as she stopped hugging him and sat up.

"Sorry bout that…it was my birthday yesterday. The prince always goes out to have fun on his birthday. Ushishishi~" Bel said and leaned towards Erin and kissed her on her lips. Bel leaned on Erin, making her fall back on the bed, still kissing Bel. After a while, Erin pushed Bel away and sat up.

"Okay already prince, we should get the mission done. My injury has gotten a little better." Erin suggested.

Bel thought for a moment and held up Erin's arm and looked at the place where she cut herself. He saw only a light mark there, and no other trace of her cut.

"ushishi…I guess you weren't lying. But wait for a few more days. Ushishi…I suppose they found out about us still being alive. And they probably know you're injured too…shishi…don't forget that they have patrols." Bel said thoughtfully.

"That's true…and I doubt they will send people like that time. This next time they attack us, they would be stronger and there would be more people. They won't underestimate us now." Erin said, her voice a little worried.

"Ushishi~ Who cares. We'll deal with those peasants easily. Shishi…the prince enjoys slicing them too…" Bel commented.

"You…love killing?" Erin asked with a curious face.

Oops. Bel said the wrong thing…or so he thought. Now Erin would discourage his crave for blood and they would end up breaking up. A drop of sweat trickled down his cheek,

"Y-Yeah. Kind of." Bel answered.

He expected Erin to frown and complain and ask about his weird interest, but instead, Erin gave him a huge grin, almost as creepy as his own.

"Because…Bel…I like it too." Erin said it in a creepy way, similar to Bel.

Bel could tell she wasn't faking it. It wasn't an illusion, at least that was what he hoped. Bel stared at her and said nothing.

"You don't believe me?" Erin asked, frowning.

"I don't know." Bel said.

"Won't you mind me being all blood thirsty?" Erin asked.

"No, because I'm much worse." Bel replied.

"Then I don't want to hide it anymore…" Erin said and grinned.

"Hide? Hide what?" Bel asked, confused.

"My…true self. Just like you when you see your own blood, you'll start to really be yourself and show your true nature. Though I don't need to cut myself to go all crazy. I'm naturally like that." Erin said.

Bel was more confident that Erin was not faking it. Why would she fake it anyway?

"Shishi…you hid your true personality and pretended to be a cheerfully normal peasant?" Bel mocked.

"It's not like I enjoyed pretending. After a while, the fake personality and smile became a habit." Erin sighed.

"shishishi~ Fine~ don't fake it anymore. The prince loves bloody people like himself. Let's go crazy tomorrow. I suppose you're all right. We'll go tomorrow. Shishi~" Bel laughed.

Erin agreed.

Since then, Erin's eyes were darker than ever and looked ever so full of insanity. She became just like Bel. Bel became creepier, too. On the day when they attacked the target, Erin's ankle had not completely healed yet, but she didn't care, or rather, she enjoyed the pain.

They used the map the had obtained from the unloyal creep, and got to a large mansion. Sure enough, there were lots of guards and security, all heavily armed.

"Aww…I don't wanna use any illusions to get past them. I wanna kill them. My hands are itching…*laughs*" Erin complained.

"Ushishishi…who said we were using illusions? We'll kill them." Bel said in a sick way.

Erin squealed in delight and charged forward with Bel.

They killed the security mercilessly, and went through the complex maze of the giant hideout. They successfully killed the target, though he went through tons of torture. Erin cackled murderously as she saw puddles of blood everywhere.

"I've wanted to see this…" Erin squealed like a child who just saw her favourite toy, just that she sounded creepier.

"Shishishi…I couldn't agree more with you. Ushishishi~ You're just like me." Bel said, and grinned widely. This always meant he thought of something amusing.

Erin, being curious, smiled too. Then Bel leaned in and kissed Erin, who kissed back passionately. They were covered in blood, both their own and their victims. Their mouths tasted like blood, too. Erin lifted a hand to touch Bel's soft hair which was had droplets of blood on it. She pushed his bangs aside gently. When Bel didn't resist, she pushed it back more so she could see his eyes clearly. They were dark crimson, just like hers.

Their insane laughter could be heard from out side the mansion.

Mission successful.

* * *

><p><strong>Should I just end the story here? :O or should I make another chapter just for the fun of it? :D<strong>  
><strong>If I do make another chapter, then it'll be something funny(that's if I can make you laugh, if not, it's not funny D:) back with the other Varia officers.<br>*Note to cookie monster: you suck. LOL**

**Thanks for reading! :3**


	5. Chapter 5 another day

**This chapter isn't really a story, cause it really isn't a story! :) Its just random stuff in Varia days ^^ read if you like. 3 I'd like to thank all my readers and reviewers. :D This will be the last chapter and I'm gonna write another story...soon, I think. o.o haha anyway, enjoy reading if you're gonna read it ^^**

* * *

><p>Bel and Erin got back to the Varia headquarters, clean after showering and having a change of clothes. They walked in the giant main room and saw the Varia officers seated on couches, watching TV. Well…mammon wasn't exactly watching. He was counting a stack of notes.<p>

"Hey peasants, we're back! Shishishi~" Bel said casually.

"Ahhh! Bel-chan! You're back! Oh Erin-chan too!" Lussuria cried happily.

"VOOOIIII! That was earlier than expected!" Squalo shouted.

"Shishishi…are you saying you don't want the prince to come back?" Bel asked with a huge grin, holding a few knifes in his hand.

"Boys! Stop fighting~" Lussuria said in a weird…a gay voice...

"You all are making too much noise! The boss is taking a nap!" Levi stood up and told them.

"shishi~ shut up, Mr. sullen." Bel said, making Levi feel irritated.

"Uwwhaaaa! Sullen!" Levi exclaimed.

Erin giggled at Levi's hilarious reaction.

"Anyway, my boys, I'll go prepare dinner! You all stay here and be good, okay~" Lussuria said and went to the kitchen after blowing them a kiss.

"VOOIII! WHAT THE HECK! WHO ARE YOUR BOYS!" Squalo screamed, but Lussuria sped up and went out of the room.

Mammon had a drop of sweat dripped down his face. Levi gave a disgusted face. Bel just laughed.

"Haha okay I'll go help Lussuria." Erin said cheerfully and walked off, but Bel wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Shishishi…where are you going, princess?" He whispered.

"Waaahh? Bel, not here, they're watching, mind you." Erin snapped back, but not so loudly.

"Shishishi~ Who cares~" Bel sang and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"V-vooiiii…get a room, you two." Squalo said with a slightly softer voice, having a blank expression on his face.

Mammon just picked up a newspaper and read it, trying to ignore them. Levi "…"-ed and walked off to his room.

"Bel~ I'm gonna help Lussuria so would you please?" Erin asked as she turned to face Bel with a 'cute' expression.

"Ushishishishi~ I'm going with you. I don't want to stay by myself." Bel said and held Erin's hand as they walked to the kitchen.

Squalo and mammon relaxed and let out a puff of air.

On the way to the kitchen, Erin asked Bel if he knew how to cook. Bel let a drop of sweat fall off his face. He had never cooked before. After all, he was royalty. A prince would never cook. It was the chef's job to cook for the prince.

"What do you think? I'm a prince. I do not need to cook. Shishi~" Bel answered casually.

"So you have never cooked anything in your whole life? So you really don't know…" Erin said teasingly.

"W-what are you saying? The prince is a genius. Of course I know …"

"Hahaha…we'll see how good the prince's cooking is."

They walked into the kitchen and asked Lussuria how they could help.

"Ooohhh~ You've come to help! How sweet of you, Bel-chan and Erin-chan! Could you please help me fry some eggs? Oh and wash the vegetables." Lussuria said.

"Don't order the prince around. Shishishi…" Bel said.

"come on Bel. Here." Erin handed him a few eggs, a frying pan and some other utensils. Bel stared at them and laughed nervously.

"A prince doesn't cook." He said.

Erin pouted and said "I thought you were going to help out…"

"Shishish…o-okay…" Bel said and dropped sweat again.

Erin took the vegetables and went to the sink. Lussuria prepared the meat that was to be put in the oven. Bel sighed softly and looked at the eggs, then the frying pan.

Bel put the frying pan on the stove, then turned on the fire. Okay. All seems well. Then he cracked open an egg and threw the egg in. He did the same to the other eggs. After a while, the eggs started to get burnt and Bel panicked.

"Woah the eggs are getting burnt…" He said and used a spoon to try get it off the pan. "And it's stuck to the pan!"

Erin and Lussuria stared at Bel.

"You didn't put any oil?" Erin asked.

"Huh? What for?" Bel asked.

"… oh well. Never mind. The eggs are done for. Wash the pan then put oil first before you fry the eggs." Erin said with a blank stare.

Bel did not like being ordered around, but since he didn't really know what to do, he didn't talk back. So he just washed the pan while Lussuria shook his head. When he was done, he put the pan on the stove and started the fire. He took the bottle of oil and poured it on the pan, until it covered the whole pan and was about half a centimeter deep…

"OH DEAR! Bel-chan! Don't put so much oil in! Besides, the water hasn't dried up yet!" Lussuria cried as he took the bottle from Bel.

"The water hasn't dried up yet…so?" Bel asked innocently.

"The oil will splash out when the water is boiling, stupid!" Erin cried out as the oil spurted out.

"Don't call me stupid!" Bel barked as drops of oil hit him.

"Grr… never mind now." Erin grumbled.

"So now what? I'll pour water on it!" Bel said and he took out a cup of water and splashed at it.

"Bel-chan, Noooo! Oh dear... just off the fire!" Lussuria said and Bel went over.

"Okay, how the heck do I off it?" Bel grumbled, irritated. He took a rag and fanned the fire, hoping to blow it out with the wind.

"No, Bel, just turn off the- " Erin wanted to tell him to turn off the switch, but the rag had already caught fire, causing the things beside it to catch fire, too.

Erin and Lussuria pulled Bel to one side and told him to stay, which pissed Bel off. He did not like being commanded to do things.

Lussuria got the fire extinguisher before the fire could spread any more. He put out the fire, and coughed as black smoke went out of the door and the windows. Squalo had heard the commotion and stomped down, only to see a partially destroyed kitchen.

"VOOOOIII! BEL! LUSSURIA! ERIN! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!" Squalo shouted and waved his sword around dangerously.

"Squ-chan! Don't be so loud…you see, Bel-chan burnt up part of the kitchen…we'll have to clean it up, so I guess we'll have to buy takeaways…" Lussuria said sweetly.

"VOOIII! Lussuria! Are you crazy or something! You know very well boss hates takeaways! The food gets cold so easily! And the taste sucks!"

"Ahh Squ-chan! Are you complimenting my cooking? I knew you guys always loved it~" Lussuria said while looking happy like a child.

"Squalo, isn't the food still warm if you get them to deliver it?" Erin asked.

"Woman are you crazy! No way we'll tell the location of our hideout. VOOIII!" Squalo shouted.

"Shishishi…what else can we do?" Bel randomly commented.

"VOOIII! Shut up, Bel. You caused this trouble." Squalo said.

"What about…cup noodles?" Erin asked timidly. She knew it was a stupid suggestion, but she still said it anyway.

"VOOOIIII! No way, stupid woman! That's even worse! No way the damn boss will eat that!" Squalo shouted.

"Well, there's still meat in the oven, though that's not enough. The vegetables were burnt. There's still some pasta on the other side of the kitchen, where the fire didn't reach. We could get that done, if the boss doesn't mind…" Lussuria said.

"Whatever! Just get it done, you bunch of trashes!" Squalo shouted and walked away.

They watched as the angry captain went off.

"shishishi~ he got really pissed off."

"You never seem to get pissed off, huh Bel?" Erin asked.

"The prince isn't that short tempered."

"Hmm…maybe."

"Hey what do you mean by 'maybe'?"

"Huh did I say anything wrong?" Erin blinked innocently.

"Shishishi…"

Lussuria looked at them and said "You know, you both are such a sweet couple…"

"What are you saying, Lussuria!" Erin exclaimed with a blush on her face.

"Hey, haven't you already said you wanted to be my princess?" Bel said and held her hands in his while he made a childish sulky face.

Erin blushed even more. Bel's face was so cute that she wanted to burst out laughing.

"Y-yeah…but-" Erin said and suddenly stopped. She bit her lip, trying to hold in her laughter, but she couldn't, and burst out laughing anyway.

"Hey Erin, why are you laughing?" Bel asked.

" *laughs* Don't you notice *laughs* th- *laughs* that your face is so funny?" Erin said while laughing, finally able to control her laughter.

"Huh?"

"I didn't know assassins made such cute faces." Erin blurted out.

"Shishishi…I've always been cute." Bel said.

"Whatever, prince."

Lussuria giggled and went to prepare the not-so-appealing dinner. Erin went to help, after she told Bel to stay where he was.

~Dinner time~

Erin and Lussuria put the plates on the huge dining table. One by one the Varia officers came in and sat down. Erin greeted them, though they ignored her. They stared at their plates, feeling disappointed with such a pathetic dinner. On everyone's plates were noodles with mushrooms from some tin can, and there were glasses with drinks. There was meat and bread on separate plates. Xanxus looked totally displeased.

"Sorry, boss, there was an accident so we couldn't prepare a better meal." Lussuria apologized.

Xanxus stared at him with eyes full of irritation.

"Trash. All of you are trashes!" He complained, closing his eyes in disgust.

Erin winced when she saw Xanxus so irritated. Oh well, Xanxus didn't care about his subordinates anyway. She wanted to say "You freakin boss! We prepared your meal and you just took it for granted! If we were all trashes why did you bother hiring us?", but decided against it. After all, their boss was strong and she did not want to get killed.

The dining table was noisy like always, Lussuria talking in his girly fashion, Squalo shouting and scolding, Bel laughing, Levi talking about the boss, mammon was quiet. Though most of the noise was coming from Squalo. The noise died down when Xanxus threw a spoon at him. Erin really liked Varia. They seem so lively. Or probably dangerous. And loud.

When dinner was done, Erin helped Lussuria wash the plates while Bel stood and watched. Erin had questioned him earlier about his ability to wash plates, and he said "princes don't wash plates." Which meant that he had not washed a plate in his life.

But later, he said "Well, I know how to polish knifes."

Erin thought about it. His knifes were extraordinarily shiny. Maybe he really did polish them. After all, he liked his knifes to be shiny and… let them be soaked in blood again. Then he would have to polish them again. It seemed stupid.

"Really? Lets polish the kitchen knifes!" Erin said, though Bel could tell that she was joking.

"Shishishi… No way. I'll polish my own knifes."

"Anyway, how many knifes do you actually have?"

"Wanna see? Ushishishi~"

"err I guess not." Erin laughed nervously.

That night, Bel and Erin stayed up to watch horror movies in one of the large rooms where there was a giant TV. Squalo joined them, since he was bored, and they sat down on the couch in front of the TV, Erin in between the both of them. But Squalo kept "voii"-ing and complaining how useless the people in the show was, which totally pissed Bel and Erin.

"Shishishi~ Shut up, you stupid shark. You're noisy."

"VOOIII! Bel! Don't call me that, you stupid brat!"

"Shut up already." Erin said and took out three headphones from a shelf nearby. She plugged them in and handed them to Bel and Squalo, taking one for herself.

"Shishi…good idea. This way we won't be disturbed by the stupid shark."

Squalo continued complaining and arguing with Bel, and since his voice was so loud, they could still hear him anyway. Then Levi walked in and told them to be quiet, saying that the boss was sleeping and all. Not they cared anyway. Squalo and Bel told him to shut up and scram, and couldn't be bothered more about him. Levi continued scolding them until he finally gave up and went back. When was the stupid thunder man ever successful?

"You two are mean…is Levi always treated like that?" Erin asked casually.

"Shishishi~ Who are you to talk now…"

"Well, I didn't scold him or anything…I just ignored him, that's all. *laughs nervously*"

"VOOII! That freak just bothers the boss and everyone else! I couldn't care less about that damn boss anyway!"

"Shhh…if the boss hears you, you'll be in trouble." Erin said.

"Shishi…he's ALWAYS in trouble with the boss. I've seen apples, bread, wine glasses, books, lamps and many more stupid items thrown at him. Sharky has a sad life, doesn't he~?" Bel said, trying to annoy Squalo.

"VOOII! Don't be so cocky, Bel! I'll kill you!" Squalo shouted, extremely pissed.

"Wanna try? Shishi~" Bel said.

Squalo threw a punch at Bel, who dodged. Then Bel kicked Squalo in the stomach. Squalo stepped on Bel's foot and kicked his leg. Erin, being in between them, groaned in irritation.

"Come on, you two. Stop it. I feel so miserable being in between you both." Erin said.

"Shuddap, woman!" Squalo barked.

"Ushishishi…how dare you say that to my princess. Shishishi~" Bel laughed wit an evil grin. (Oh yeah right. Evil.)

And this resulted in more fighting. Erin growled and tried to stop the fight, but she got hit too, and in the end, she joined the fight. The three of them fought playfully, and made a lot of noise, which woke up the others.

"Hey! Let me sleep!" Lussuria's voice could be heard.

Levi appeared again, telling them to be quiet.

"SHUT UP, TRASH!" Xanxus' voice could be heard and there was a gunshot that pierced through the wall above the three, slightly missing them.

The three assassins stop fighting immediately and turned behind to look at the wall. A giant hole was on the wall, with jagged and burnt sides. The three were quiet for a few seconds, then Squalo screamed.

"VOOIIII! WAS THAT STUPID BOSS TRYING TO KILL US!"

"Squalo…you should stop screaming now or the boss might shoot again." Erin suggested softly.

Erin stood up and tugged Bel's sleeve, asking him to go with her.

"We're going, captain! You can shout all you want." Erin said and walked off with Bel.

"VOOIII! BEL! ERIN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-" Before Squalo could finish, the was another gunshot, this time beside Squalo, where Bel and Erin would have been sitting just now.

Half the couch was destroyed, and Squalo gulped. He decided that it was best for him to keep quiet.

Meanwhile, Bel and Erin were walking back to their rooms.

"Bel, can I sleep with you tonight? You won't mind sharing your bed right? I don't mind sleeping on the floor. Can't sleep alone." Erin asked.

"Shishishi~ sure. Be glad that the prince would share his bed."

Erin smiled. When the reached the door of their rooms, Erin went into her room first, saying she would brush her teeth and change. Bel went into his own room.

After a while, there was a knock on Bel's door and Bel opened it, finding Erin standing there, clutching a pillow. She was wearing a green pajama dress that reached her knees and she was bare footed. Her hair was in a bit of a mess, and she held on to her beloved pillow. Bel grinned and gestured her to come in. Erin came in and closed the door behind her. Bel was wearing his usual purple and black striped shirt, and his black pants. His crown sat on his head as usual. Bel lay lazily on his large bed, scooting over to one side, leaving some space for Erin. Erin carefully made her way to his bed, careful not to trip over any thing that lay on the floor. His room was sure messy. Pieces of clothing, paper and other items lay on the floor. His desk had knifes, papers and other messy items, unorganized. He had placed some knifes on the wall for decoration. To him, his knifes were awesomely beautiful.

Erin crawled onto his soft bed and put her head on her pillow and cuddled under the cold blankets with Bel.

"You know, you make the blankets so warm and comfy. Shishishi…" Bel commented as he enjoyed the warmth.

"Ha. You like it?" Erin said.

"Shishishi~ You could say that. You're so warm that I wanna sleep with you every night~"

"Jeez. You'll get warm under the blankets after a while. I make no difference."

"Shishishi…I'm always so cold. The blankets don't keep me warm. You do."

"Whatever."

Bel faced Erin and kissed her lips gently. She kissed back, and the kiss became rougher.

"Bel…lets get some sleep, okay? It's late. Probably past midnight already." Erin said as she pulled away.

Bel made a cute and innocent face and said "okayyyy"

They slept close to each other under the blankets. Bel had an arm hugging Erin close to him, while Erin hugged Bel's other hand as she slept. They slept soundly and did not wake up until…

~The next day~

Bel and Erin had slept past breakfast, and lunch too. But nobody bothered to go find them, considering the Varia were people that did not really care about their comrades. But after lunch, Squalo had a mission or something to announce, and needed Bel and Erin to get here. The boss obviously didn't care about anything and just went back to his office without anyone stopping him.

"VOOII! Levi! Go get Bel and Erin!" Squalo shouted.

"No way! I'm not going to go and get those two!"

"VOOOIII! Mammon! You go!"

"Not if you pay me."

"Ohh Squ-chan! I'll go so wait for me here~" Lussuria said.

"VOOOIIIIII! Then hurry up!" Squalo shouted.

Lussuria skipped off. He went to Erin's room first. He knocked, but there was no reply. He opened her door and found no one inside. He even checked the bathroom.

"Awww Erin-chan isn't here. I shall check if Bel-chan is in his room, then get him to help me find her." Lussuria said to himself and went out to knock on Bel's door. There was no reply too, as the two were sleeping soundly and did not hear the knock. Lussuria opened the door, only to find Bel and Erin huddled together on the bed. He squealed and took out his handphone. *snap*. He took a picture of them.

"AWW! Bel-chan! Erin-chan! You look so cute!" Lussuria exclaimed loudly, making them wake up.

"Ahh…what…?" Bel woke up lazily, yawning, then falling back asleep.

Erin woke up slowly too, and stretched lazily. She looked towards the voice and saw a smiling Lussuria.

"WHA…!" Lussuria! Why are you here?" Erin sat up strait, looking shocked. She poked Bel to wake him up.

When Bel woke up, he smirked like he didn't care at all.

"Shishishi…how dare you enter the prince's room, you gay moron." Bel said.

"Oh Bel-chan! You shouldn't call your dear mother that! And I came here because Squ-chan said he needed to announce something. And I found you two in bed together~ you both are really cute! I even took a picture. And I'm gonna show the others~" Lussuria sang.

"WHAT! Lussuria you better delete that photo!" Bel snapped.

Erin looked as shocked as Bel, but she said nothing. Lussuria waved his phone around to let them see the picture. He took it from the worst angle ever. It made them look really stupid. Bel rushed out of the room after looking at Erin with a slight smile. Erin could tell that Bel was telling her to stay there, and everything would be alright.

"Hey Bel-chan? Where are you going?" Lussuria asked, but Bel had already ran off. So Lussuria turned back to Erin.

"Erin-chan, you should get changed and go to the dining room. Squ-chan has something to announce." Lussuria told her and walked off. Erin nodded and went to her room to get ready.

…

Meanwhile, Bel ran to the dining room, where they were waiting.

"VOOIII! Bel! Your hair is in a mess and you're not wearing shoes! Could you dress properly, idiot!" Squalo shouted at him.

But Bel only glared at him and ignored him. The prince went to mammon and talked to him.

"Mammon, I have a favor. Help me steal Lussuria's phone, and make it invisible so no one sees it, other than me."

"The cost is three times the S-rank fee."

"Shishi~ Okay. And don't peek at his photos. I'll pay you double for that. Shishishi…"

When Bel finished, he handed mammon a huge stack of money.

"I'll pay you the other half when you get your job done." Bel said.

"Muu. Very well." Mammon said, and turned to the captain.

"Captain Squalo, excuse me for a moment." Mammon said and flew off with the help of phantasma.

"VOOIII! MAMMON!" Squalo growled.

Bel only laughed. Levi "hmph"-ed.

Mammon made himself invisible, and went to find Lussuria. Lussuria was on the way to the dining room. Mammon smirked and stole his phone from his pocket. Lussuria did not notice it at all.

'Mu. That was easy.' Mammon thought to himself.

Mammon flew back to Bel and handed him the phone.

"Thankyou, mammon. Ushishi~" Bel said and handed the baby another stack to money.

While Mammon counted his money, Bel checked Lussuria's photos. He had a drop of sweat on his face as he saw Lussuria's photos. There were all sorts of pictures of him posing in front of a mirror, and other gay pictures. He found the picture of him and Erin, and deleted it. He then threw the phone on the floor and stepped on it, crushing it into pieces.

"You can stop the illusion of the phone now, mammon." Bel said, and mammon nodded.

"Vooii- Bel! Isn't that Lussuria's phone? Bel, you-" squalo said.

"shishishi…this is what he gets for daring to do this to the prince." Bel said.

Suddenly, Lussuria came in, and cupped his face with his hands.

"Ahhh! My phone! Bel-chan! How could you!" Lussuria exclaimed.

Bel smirked. Lussuria pouted. Erin walked in.

"Anyway, just now I saw Bel-chan and Erin-chan in-" Lussuria didn't get to finish his sentence.

Erin had punched his head from behind. Lussuria fell to the floor, unconscious.

"VOOII! You stupid woman! Now that he's half dead you will have to tell him later when he wakes up!" Squalo barked.

Erin nodded. Bel laughed. Levi stood unchanged. Mammon did not care.

Squalo started talking about some mission where he will need to take another person with him, and Levi went. Then he went on talking about Xanxus needing more wine, and better food. And the holes in the walls needed to be fixed. When the discussion was finally over, everyone went off, other than Lussuria who still lay there.

"Bel, the Varia is so awesome isn't it?" Erin said as they walked.

"Shishishi…of course." Bel replied.

"Hmm…I hope life goes on like this…"

"It will."

Bel held Erin's hand tightly and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it wasn't that nice. :p please review to tell me how was it, and suggeat some improvements? So I can make the next fanfic better ^^<strong>

**Note to cookie monster/pompom: LOL thanks for staying at jp with me ^^ you better write a gokudera fanfic for me okay~**

**That's all to this story! I know it wasn't all that good but hahaha it was my first story, don't blame me~**


End file.
